Le patron de mon patron n'est qu'un
by Hakupix
Summary: Sakura Haruno est embauchée dans une célèbre entreprise au nom de Kanan, là-bas, elle y trouve un homme arrogant, pervers, ne sachant pas que cet homme est en fait le boss de son patron, la jeune femme le provoque. Fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire, car à partir de là, le jeune homme se mit à l'harceler. Mais se pourrait-il que des sentiments naissent après cet harcèlement ?


**Le patron de mon patron n'est qu'un..**

Prologue.

En talon, elle courrait après un taxi, mal coiffée, elle l'était. Mal habillée, elle l'était aussi. Mais le pire était qu'elle était en retard à son premier jour en tant que secrétaire de Neji Hyuuga. L'un des dirigeants de l'entreprise « Kanan ».l'entreprise la plus populaire du Japon, comment cette jeune farouche avait-elle réussis à obtenir un poste dans cette entreprise ? En travaillant dur évidemment.

- Taxi ! Taxi ! Attendez !

Le conducteur de cette voiture jaune ne lui adressa même pas un regard et continua sa route.

- Enflure ! L'injuria t-elle.

Elle réajusta ses cheveux et sa tenue un instant avant d'appeler de nouveau un taxi, une vieille voiture se gara enfin face à elle.

Elle regarda la personne à l'intérieur. C'était un homme croulant qui portait un tee-shirt très sale qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de son énorme ventre poilus. Elle fit une grimace.

- Alors mademoiselle ? Vous entrez ?

Elle réfléchit un instant..Elle était en retard à son nouveau poste, aucun taxi ne voulait d'elle, et un homme avec une sale ''gueule'' l'acceptait. Elle lâcha un petit soupire et entra dans ce vieux tas de ferraille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle fût enfin arrivée à son lieux de travail, elle paya le chauffeur qui lui fît un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller.

Suite à ça, la jeune femme couru vers la porte d'entrer en bousculant tout le monde sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Des escaliers, des gens marchant dans tous les sens, des bruits de pas ! Le tresse, le tresse, le stresse ! Pour se ressaisir elle se donna une gifle intérieurement avant de courir prendre les escaliers même si en talons, c'était loin d'être facile.

Quant elle eu enfin atteint le troisième étage l'employée, couru de nouveau en direction du bureau de son patron, alors qu'elle allait enfin ouvrir la porte du bureau de celui-ci ,elle se cogna dans son élan à quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un de fort. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa le front.

- Aie..Gémit-elle.

- Tu peux pas faire attention ?!

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et leva la tête pour poser son regard sur ce magnifique visage pâle.

La novice aux cheveux de nouveau ébouriffés écarquilla les yeux, cet homme ne pouvait pas être Neji Hyuuga, _il est tellement beau_, pensa t-elle.

L'homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle fronça les sourcils, _un nouveau pot d'colle_ se dit-il.

- Pousses-toi. Sorti l'homme froidement.

Elle revint brusquement à là réalité mais ne bougea pas.

- T'es sourdes où quoi ? Dit-il plus froidement.

Vexée, elle le laissa passer sans un mot. Elle resta marbre pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir une insulte dans le vent.

- L'enfoiré !

- A qui parlez-vous mademoiselle Haruno ?

- HIIIII ! Hurla t-elle en sursaut. Monsieur Hyuuga d'où s..Sortez-vous ?!

- Vous êtes devant mon bureau.

- Ah ! Mille excuses !

- Vous êtes en retard..

- Deux mille excuses ! J'ai eu un problème avec mon réveil, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave..Veuillez entrer.

Ce qu'elle fit. Suivis de son patron, celui-ci, lui proposa de s'installer sur la chaise qui était face à son bureau,puis il s'assit à son tour.

- Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir, à l'avenir je n'accepterai plus les retards.

- Oui monsieur.

- Je n'accepterai plus ce genre de coupe de cheveux.

- Oui monsieur..

- Ni cette tenue.

- Oui monsieur..

- Et encore moins vos « oui monsieur » j'ai l'impression de vous faire chier.

- Oui monsieur.

Il posa un regard insistant sur elle, signe qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

- Excusez-moi !

Il soupira ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'engager une novice comme secrétaire.

- Vous pouvez disposer, votre bureau est juste à côté du mien et pas mal de boulot vous attend là-bas ainsi que plusieurs suppose que nous pouvons nous tutoyez.

- Oui !

POV Sakura.

Galère ! Ça fait à peine une heure que j'ai commencé à travailler où plutôt que j'essaye de travailler, mais avec ce satané téléphone qui ne cesse de sonner toutes les deux minutes c'est quasiment impossible. Je soupire.

Et puis merde ! Je vais me prendre une pose. J'espère que mon patron ne m'en voudra pas..Me dis-je

Je me lève de ma chaise avec pleins de courbatures puis je sors de mon bureau en direction de la cafétéria, ils doivent bien avoir du kiwi là-bàs. Ah oui au fait, excusez moi j'ai oublié de me présenter.

Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 22 ans, je viens tout juste d'être embauchée en tant que secrétaire d'Hyuuga Neji, un homme très connu ! Je vis aussi avec ma meilleure amie depuis que nous avons quitté le lycée.

Mon physique est plutôt...Banal, je ne suis ni trop grosse ni trop maigre, ni trop grande, ni tro petite (quoi que..), j'ai des yeux vert et des cheveux assez long mais d'une couleur..Plutôt original. Ils sont rose.

Cherchant la cafétéria,je regarde de gauche à droite mais ne trouve rien. Quelqu'un passe devant moi j'en profite alors pour l'arrêter.

- Excusez moi..

La personne se retourne et me lance un regard interrogatif, gênée, je lui souris.

- Euh..Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve la cafétéria sil-vous-plaît ? Fis-je avec un regard d'ange.

Surpris et à la fois gêné il me répond.

-En fait, je m'y rendais moi même, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

- D'accord !

Il me sourit et reprend son chemin, je le suis tout en regardant les tableaux accrochés sur les murs, l'entreprise a vraiment une jolie décoration.

- Nous y voilà.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

- Hm..Au fait.. Vous êtes ?

- Tutoyez moi sil-vous-plaît.

- Fais en de même pour moi alors. Tu es nouvelle ?

- Oui..Je suis la nouvelle secrétaire de Neji Hyuuga, Haruno Sakura, et toi ?

- .. Moi ? Ahaha..Mystère.

Je suis sensé rire ?

- Ahahah..Ok. Fis-je

- Je plaisante, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

Je souris puis m'approche près d'un distributeur à là recherche de kiwi..Mon sourire se dissipe petit à petit..C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il n'y a rien que je puisse me mettre sous la dent qui possède du kiwi, et moi qui en avait une envie folle, je devrais me contenter d'un café. Je fais la moue, en voyant cela Naruto vient me voir.

- Un problème ?

Non non, tout va bien. Dis-je n'ayant aucune envie de paraître étrange dès notre première rencontre.

-Très bien. Répond t-il en souriant.

Ce fût ainsi que nous nous mîmes a discuter de tout et de rien, faisant en même temps connaissance.

-T'es marrante toi. Me dit-il, suite à une vanne.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je.

- Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici, en attendant tu devrais retourner au boulot parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Neji d'attribuer une pause de 30 minutes à quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps que je suis partie! Je te laisse ! A une prochaine fois Naruto !

- A une prochaine fois Sakura !

C'est avec le sourire que je quitte Uzumaki Naruto, un grand blond aux yeux bleu que je note assez mignon.

- HARUNO ! Ça fait plus de 10 minutes que je t'appelle ! Le téléphone ne cesse de sonner.

- Désolée..

- Je pensais que je pouvais comptez sur toi Sakura,mais là je suis déçus.

- Mais non..J'avais juste une envie pressante je suis désolée ! Me justifiais-je.

- Bien, ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois seulement, mais à là prochaine bêtise, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Oui Neji.

- J'ai besoin d'un café, vas m'en chercher un sil-te-plaît, ne sois pas trop longue.

J'acquiesce puis,sors du bureau de Neji, c'est vrai, j'ai exagéré en prenant une pause alors que je viens tout juste d'être embauchée. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta petite tête Sakura ! Me dis-je à moi même.

Je me reprend puis cours en direction de la cafétéria, une fois là-bas je trouve un homme qui a l'air de se diriger vers la cafetière, oh non mon mignon ! ne devais vraiment pas perdre de temps, je me jette sur la cafetière sans regarder l'homme derrière. Mince ! Neji ne m'a pas dit à quoi il voulait son café.

L'homme derrière moi soupire.

- Hn..

Je me retourne peau extrêmement blanche, des yeux sombre,une coiffure hérisson et un visage mi-arrogant, c'est l'enfoiré de tout à l'heure ! Je fronce discrètement les sourcils puis je me retourne pour faire face à là cafetière. En hésitant sur le café de mon patron,j'entends Satan taper des pieds derrière moi.

- Tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Dit-il avec arrogance.

Je ne lui répond pas. Il veut que je me dépêche ? Très bien.. Alors..On prend la capsule et oh..Je l'ai fait tomber !

- Oh ! Vraiment pas de chance. M'écriai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Tss.

Je me baisse doucement pour ramasser la capsule, une fois dans mes mains je l'inspecte.

- Pas un seul trou..Tant mieux.

- Y'a des gens qui bossent ici, donc si tu pouvais te bouger un peu plus ! Rage t-il.

J'ignore son commentaire le regard toujours posée sur la capsule.

- Je vois..Tu te fous de moi non ?

- Non..C'est pas mon genre monsieur !

- T'as décider de te venger vue la façon dont je t'ai parler tout à l'heure.

- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je mets enfin la capsule dans la cafetière puis tape des pieds en attendant que la tasse se remplisse une fois celle-ci remplie, je la prend puis fais face à Satan qui affiche un regard mauvais, je souris de toutes mes dents.

- A bientôt. Lui dis-je.

- Tu vas le regretter ma pauvre. Me menace t-il avec un sourire de diable.


End file.
